Different
by modernoutfitters
Summary: Yaya's different from the rest, and Kairi loves her for that.


Yaya had realized she was different.

Yes, she was the one who spoke in third person (up until recently, surprisingly) and yes, she was also the one who still wore her hair in pigtails with big red bows. But that was not the point. She was one of the youngest of the bunch, and unsurprisingly, owned the most child-like demeanour. Though, she can't say that she's anything like she was in her guardian days; in fact, they were all grown up now, and college students.

Amu was in no way like Yaya.

For obvious reasons, she had flowing pink hair and walked around with a disinterested look on her face to maintain her cool and spicy act (which Yaya did not understand, she was no longer in middle school). Amu also naturally attracted more individuals because of the reputation that she built for herself. Aside from being 'cool and spicy', she was captain of the cheerleading squad and joined the track team. Her face had matured, and her round face slowly transformed into a soft, angular shape, and her body had changed quite a bit, adding on a couple of inches and developing soft curves.

Amu also seemed to grow out of her comfort zone. She finally made up her mind between all the boys she seemed to have a 'crush' on, and has been with Ikuto for over a year now. Everyone saw it coming, even Tadase did, to Amu's surprise (which Yaya did not understand either).

It seemed as if everyone had changed, matured, and began to look, _womanly,_ even Rima.

It was universally acknowledged that Rima was the prettiest of the bunch. Her big caramel coloured eyes, adorned by her blonde wavy locks which cascaded down her back was just enough to captivate any man that took even the slightest glance at her.

And oh, did she ever take advantage of that.

In one class, Rima had one guy take all of her notes and help (read: do) her on assignments. Needless to say, that was one of her best marks in her entire academic career. Rima also somehow had a guy that practically kissed the ground she walked on. He was sort of her confidence boost, albeit that wasn't what Rima used him for. Rima used the poor guy for food; whether it be her regular iced latte or a garden salad, it would be on him. Yet Rima couldn't manipulate her powers on Nagihiko, the one guy who managed to cross the gate of no entry into Rima's heart and has been dating her for two years now.

Nagihiko, the poor guy...wow. He went through a lot to get with Rima. It only took all of middle school, high school, and college to finally get with her. Though it doesn't seem to matter now, seeing as the pair seems to happily head over heels for each other. On the other hand, Nagihiko's physical features changed as well. He broadened out, was taller, and kept his long hair kept in a low ponytail to avoid it getting everywhere. He was captain of the basketball team as well as the dance team, and could quite possibly ace every single class.

Yaya sighed. She was definitely not like the others, and in comparison, she seemed to be the plain, everyday joe. Well, that doesn't seem to be TOO bad, right? She could be worse than that.

She sat in the library alone, attempting to do homework, yet everything seemed to distract her. Why didn't people invest in silent keyboards? Why is there an announcement every five minutes? Why was she at the library on a Friday night?

Pencil still in hand, Yaya buried her face into her book, deciding that she needed a break (despite only completing one question).

"Ace?"

Yaya slowly turned her head to be greeted by a tall figure. Kairi stood in front of her, holding four books and had his laptop under his arm.

"Oh, hey!" Yaya smiled and moved her stuff. Kairi took the spot beside her and analyzed her setup.

"Ah, catching up on the calculus?" His long fingers traced the numbers on her notebook as she looked up at him. He had definitely changed throughout the years as well.

His face matured and became more angular and he wore a different pair of glasses. His green hair was always pushed back , and he became more lean because of how frequently he visited the gym (to fulfill his samurai dreams, Yaya had always assumed). He decided to keep low, as he always did throughout school, and as expected, took advanced classes and aced them.

"Ha, yup, but I guess you can already tell that I've got nothing done." She smiled.

"Well, from that one question you did, I can tell you that you're on the right track at least." Kairi said in a reassuring tone as he unpacked the rest of his stuff onto the desk.

"Oh yeah, I understand the material. It's no biggie." Yaya awkwardly laughed, fumbling around with the pen in her hand.

"So what seems to be the matter, Ace?" Kairi asked.

"Uhh…well…." Her voice trailed off, a blush spreading across her face.

"Yes?" He turned, full attention on her.

"I just think I'm different." She blurted out.

Kairi began to type on his keyboard like no tomorrow. "Yes, you very much are. Is this a problem?"

"No, but like, just forget it. I don't think you'd understand." Yaya stammered nervously.

"Try me." Kairi prompted. His face filled with worry and a little curiosity.

"Rima and Amu are so different from me! They seem to be living their best lives, you know, dating boys, going out; just getting the best college experience! I just don't know where I went wrong. I'm always cooped up in a library just to even be _close_ to how they-"

"Is this really what you're worried about?" Kairi deadpanned.

"See I knew you wouldn't understand!" Yaya wailed, quickly covered her face with her hands in embarrassment.

"You are one of the most beautiful, kind, smart, witty, funny, girls I know." Kairi expressed, holding her hand in reassurance.

"You're only saying that because you're my boyfriend." Yaya moaned.

"And I'm going to say over and over again till you get sick and tired of it so it gets ingrained in your head." Kairi said, not missing a beat. Her cheeks heated up again and he turned his whole body to face her now.

"Listen, Rima and Amu out living their lives and so should you. They're completely different people, and although and I don't see why you'd want to be them, you're amazing and wonderful always." Kairi said, holding both her hands.

Yaya leaned next to him and placed her head in the crook of his neck, closed her eyes, and exhaled. He knew exactly what to say, and how to say it, to put her to ease.

"You've got a knack for always saying the right things, Kairi-kun." She said playfully, now wrapping her arms around him. Kairi reciprocated the motion and chuckled softly.

"I didn't say anything out of the ordinary, babe."


End file.
